Dora Escapes From Tanzania
Dora Escapes from Tanzania is the 12th grounded video out of Dora created by Dylan Priest. Transcript (Dora kills the lion with a gun, runs away from Tanzania, goes on the aeroplane and returns to GoAnimate City.) Dora: "Yes! I'm back to GoAnimate City! Goodbye Tanzania!" (Dora runs out of the airport and went into the video store.) Dora: "Hi, can I have Grease on DVD?" Store manager: gives the store manager the money and store manager hands the Grease DVD to Dora Store manager: "Here you go." Dora: "Yay, I finally got Grease on DVD!" (At home) Dora: "Now that I have Grease on DVD, I'm going to watch it right now." (1 hour and 51 minutes later) Dora: "Holy freaking crap! That was the best movie I ever saw! Since my mom is still at work, I'm going to make another fake VHS opening!" (Dora is making a fake VHS opening in her room) Dora: "I finally made the opening trailer of Shimmer and Shine from 1999. Real, not fake." Dylan Priest: "Let me guess. Dora escaped from Tanzania and made the opening trailer of Shimmer and Shine from 1999. Real, not fake!" Warren Cook: "That's fake. Because Shimmer and Shine never existed until 2015." Dylan Priest: "I'm going to call Dora's mom about this!" Dora's mom: (over the phone) "Hello! Mrs. Marquez here. Can I help you?" Dylan Priest: "Hello, Mrs. Marquez. Guess what Dora did." Dora's mom: (over the phone) "What did she do?" Dylan Priest: "She escaped from Tanzania and made the opening to Shimmer and Shine from 1999. Real, not fake!" Dora's mom: "Oh my god! You have got to be freaking kidding me! I'll be home in less than 30 minutes! And I'm going to beat Dora's ass when I get home!" Dylan Priest: "OK! Goodbye!" (10 minutes later) Dylan Priest: "She should not have escaped from Tanzania, made the opening to Shimmer and Shine and bought Grease on DVD!" Dora's mom: "Don't worry Dylan! I will beat Dora's ass when she gets home!" (Dora walks in) Dora's mom: "I can't believe that you escaped from Tanzania, watched Grease and made the opening to Shimmer and Shine from 1999!" Dylan Priest: "And what else did you do after that?" Dora: "I went to see Wonder Park at the movie theatre!" (Dora's mom, Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Slippy V and the good Dora are shocked) Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you go see Wonder Park at the movie theatre! That movie is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! That's it! You are grounded (15x) for super humanity!" Warren Cook: "First punishment, slappings!" (The good Warren Cook slaps Dora) Slippy V: "Second punishment, ass beatings!" (Slippy V beats Dora's ass) Dylan Priest: "And finally, putting a diaper on you!" Dora: "No, not diapers!" (Dylan Priest puts a diaper on Dora) Dora: "Ouch, that hurts! I wish you were all dead." Dora's mom: "Dora, how dare you wish we were dead!" Dylan Priest: "That's it! I'm calling Anthony Abate!" Anthony Abate: (over the phone) "Hello! Anthony here. Can I help you?" Dylan Priest: "Dora escaped from Tanzania, watched Grease, made the opening to Shimmer and Shine from 1999, watched Wonder Park at the movie theater and wished us dead!" Anthony Abate: "What?! Dora is so going to get it! I'm bringing all of my friends with me!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "These are all of my friends plus your two teachers!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you wished me, your mom, Dylan, Slippy V and GD dead!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. You are grounded (4x) for googolplex years and the good Dora can't talk!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you escaped from Tanzania!" KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. I've heard what you've been putting on YouTube!" ErictheDisneyGuy: "I'm ErictheDisneyGuy. I heard that you bought a movie made by Paramount." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. I found out that you've been deleting other people's comments." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. Dora, Shimmer and Shine was not made in 1999. It was made in 2015!" Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. I'm so mad at for you for escaping from Tanzania!" Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid. Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the history of YouTube!" Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. I heard that you've been putting nonsense comments on YouTube." Gumball Watterson: "I'm Gumball." Darwin Watterson: "And I'm Darwin Waterson. Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I'm sick and tired of you making fake VHS stuff!" CheeseDoodles65: "I'm CheeseDoodles65. I hate you and I hate your fake VHS openings!" TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. I called every single store to tell them that you're not allowed to buy anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. I'm tired of you making a new YouTube account, making fake VHS openings and watching movies and shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Ericina: "I'm Ericina. I'm mad at you for doing illegal stuff on YouTube!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have absolutely been a bad (3x) student of mine as well!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you an extremely strong, severe and strict lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: Dylan Priest: "Dora, shut up!" Ericina: "That's right, Dora! You will be wearing diapers forever!" LouieLouie95: "You will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" TheSuperBaxter: "You're never allowed to daydream about Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff ever again!" CheeseDoodles65: "You will receive spankings and ass beatings 24/7!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "Your account will be closed and you will never be on YouTube ever again!" Darwin Waterson: "And all of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon will be donated to the hospital!" Gumball Waterson: Rai: Ryder: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." Ronald Ramirez Leopold Slikk: Wally Trollman: Dora: NathanDesignerBoy7: "Too bad, Dora. Those are the only things you'll eat from now on!" ErictheDisneyGuy: "You will eat baby food and play with baby toys! Why? Because you look like a big baby!" KiraKiraPopPrincess26: Anthony Abate: Slippy V: Warren Cook: Dylan Priest: "I agree with everyone. Dora's mom: "Me too. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play your games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for mega humanity!" Dora: Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you tell us to shut up and wish we were all dead! That's it! I'm going to turn you into a baby!" (Dora shrinks down into a baby) Dora: (speaks in Shy Girl voice) "I'm very sorry for escaping from Tanzania!" Dora's mom: "You will stay like a baby for the rest of your life! Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Well, looks like I'm stuck wearing diapers and watch I'm forced to watch for the rest of my natural born life! Can my life get any worse than this?" The End.